A Little Godly Problem
by ArielJackson
Summary: Apollo accidentally turned some of the demigods into infants. The gods find out who their children really are and are set with the task of childcare.
1. Chapter 1

**Apollo accidently turns some of the demigods into infants. What happens when the gods find out who their children really are as they are tasked with raising them?**

 **Reviews are always welcomed! The format should be good now!**

The Summer Solstice was in motion. The Olympians sat in their usual omega shape, accompanied by Hades and Hestia who had been named Olympians officially after the Giant war. Persephone, Triton, and Amphitrite were present as well, sitting in smaller thrones next to their respective husbands/father.

Normally at this point the meeting would have been started however there was on god missing. "Where is he?" Zeus grumbled glaring at the sun god's empty throne as though Apollo would appear there if he grimaced at it long enough.

Dionysus yawned, "He probably got stuck assisting some of the brats with something." Before snapping his fingers and making a can of diet coke appear before him. Apollo had been burdened with the job of camp director in Dionysus' place after Octavian. He had started three weeks ago, having been ordered to vanquish Python and reclaim Delphi before doing anything else. The rest of the council had hardly seen him since.

"If he doesn't arrive soon I'm going to send someone down to get him." Zeus sighed.

The council was then engulfed in a blinding golden light causing many of the gods to shield their eyes. When the light died down it revealed Apollo surrounded by seven small children, all spanning from the ages of two to four.

Athena raised an eyebrow, "Who are they?"

Apollo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and started to answer when Zeus cut him off, "More importantly, why are you late? The meeting was supposed to begin an hour ago."

"I-uh may have accidently turned some of our kids into babies." Apollo said.

"Then turn them back." Hera scolded, glaring at her stepson.

"I've tried! I can't! That's why I was late." Apollo protested.

Zeus looked ready to incinerate Apollo then and there but a small tug on the bottom of his suit leg stopped him. He glanced down to see a four year old Thalia looking up at him with her big electric blue eyes. When she noticed she had his attention, the little girl held her arms up for her father to lift her up. Zeus did so, placing his now young daughter on his lap. Aphrodite cooed as Thalia wrapped her arms around Zeus' neck, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

The lord of the skies sighed, still holding Thalia. "I suppose we can keep them here until we find a way to break the spell."

"Well I guess I can divvy up the kids." Apollo said, turning to the group of children behind him. "Percy and Ariel." He said handing two nearly identical black haired children to Poseidon.

Both children snuggled into their father's chest before promptly falling asleep. Poseidon smiled and stroked Ariel's hair.

"Jason." A little blond haired boy with oversized glasses was handed to Hera who sighed and set him on her lap where Jason proceeded to play with her hair.

"Nico. Come here." Apollo said struggling as the moody two year old protested his attempts to pick him up.

Persephone got up from her seat and silently held her arms open for Nico who jumped into them without hesitation. Upon feeling her arms tighten around him the little boy laid his head on the goddess' shoulder sticking his fingers in his mouth and sucking them.

Apollo glared at the child of the underworld while Hades sat shocked that Nico went with his wife so easily. "And finally Will and Annabeth." He said picking both children up and handing Annabeth to Athena as he sat down next to her.

Will started thrashing about as soon as Apollo sat down reaching his arms out to Athena. "Mama." He said while trying to climb out of his father's grip. Apollo froze as everyone stared at them while Athena began turning a deep shade of red. Meanwhile Will had managed to escape Apollo in his frozen state and was trying to figure out a way to get from one throne to the other.

"Apollo," Artemis said slowly, "Why does Will think Athena is his mother?"

"Um, well that is-Will's mom kind of looks like Athena?" He tried.

Will had figured out a way to get between the two thrones and the three year old was now happily snuggled in Athena's arms much to Annabeth' displeasure.

"I don't think so." Poseidon said with a smug grin on his face guessing the real answer. "I think Athena has broken her vow."

"Is this true?" Zeus demanded looking between the two guilty looking gods.

Athena sighed, "Will is mine and Annabeth is Apollo's. Are you satisfied now?" She aimed the last sentence at Poseidon while Aphrodite squealed excitedly at the declaration.

At the mention of Apollo Annabeth's head turned until her eyes landed on the sun god. Immediately she reached her arms out to him and he gladly took her, overjoyed he was able to hold his little girl.

Everyone else in the room just looked utterly shocked, staring once again at Apollo and Athena who were both preoccupied with their children to care. Athena glanced up suddenly aware of everyone's stares. "What?" She asked, "They aren't the only godlings here, obviously we weren't the only ones keeping secrets."

The other gods with children present realised the truth in her words and glanced confusedly down at them, sure that they were supposed to be demigods. The spouses of said gods shifted uncomfortably which didn't go unnoticed.

"Why don't the rest of you start explaining." Hestia suggested.

"But Nico is a demigod." Hades protested, "He's not supposed to be immortal."

"Actually he is." Persephone said, stroking Nico's hair. "I pretended to be mortal during the war and I just never gave them back their immortality." Both Demeter and Hades were shocked by Persephone's statement. Hades wordlessly took Nico from her arms where he glanced up and mumbled happily when he saw his father.

"I presume it's the same story for all of you," Artemis said glancing around at the Big Three and their wives. Amphitrite nodded while taking her daughter away from Poseidon while Hera shook her head.

"I gave them to a mortal." Hera said.

"But they are yours." Hestia pressed.

For once Hera's expression softened, "Yes they are."

Zeus looked from Thalia to Jason thoughtfully, seeing for the first time the resemblance between Hera and his children. Their children, he corrected himself mentally. "I see no reason for this meeting to go on further." He said shifting his daughter so she was lying against his chest. "Council dismissed." He announced standing to leave.

Poseidon spoke up, "Hold on Zeus, what are we to do with our children?" Raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"They are supposed to be gods anyway are they not?" Zeus replied, "Take them to your palace if you wish to do so." With that he left with Thalia still in his arms, his wife carrying Jason trailing behind him.

Hades too left, vanishing back into the underworld with his son and wife. Poseidon followed his brother's lead, disappearing with Amphitrite and his twins leaving a distinct smell of seawater.

All the other gods had since left leaving only Athena, Apollo, and Artemis. Artemis glanced between the two other gods who waited for her explosion with bated breath. "May I?" Was all she said holding her arms out to Athena who passed her Will warily. "Hello William." Artemis said, holding the child who stared at her curiously. He looked so much like Apollo it was uncanny, but for the single curious sparkle in his blue eyes that he had inherited from his mother.

"Aunty." Will said poking Artemis' nose in his attempt to place her.

Half expecting his son to be killed, Apollo handed his daughter to Athena and moved closer to Artemis and was surprised when his sister threw her head back and laughed. "Yes Will I am your aunty." Artemis said.

"So you aren't mad?" Apollo asked.

Artemis looked thoughtful for a moment, "No I'm not mad."

"Even though I took a virgin's innocence?" Apollo clarified.

"I always wondered when you'd get together." Artemis replied.

Seeing the pair's astonished faces she laughed, "You two always worked together. The goddess of wisdom and crafts and the god of knowledge and arts, I'm surprised it took you two this long to figure out you both loved each other." She handed Will to Apollo. "Goodnight."

Both gods stood in silence until Annabeth yawned loudly, casing them both to jump and glance at her rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Let's just get them to bed." Apollo said making his way to his palace with Athena beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Here's the disclaimer since I forgot it in the last chapter. Under no circumstances do I own Percy Jackson or any of its characters. Read on!**

Amphitrite and Poseidon arrived at their palace each carrying one of their children. Many sea creatures stared at the sight of their lord and lady holding two infants with their prince trailing behind them an angry look plastered upon his face. Delphin came swimming up to his king as they entered the throne room.

"My lord and lady," He squeaked bowing his head, "Are the rumours true?"

The king and queen regarded each other with a look of shock. Surely the news hadn't reached the ocean yet. "Rumours," Trion said while his parents were shocked, "What rumours?"

"They say that your demigod children are not demigods at all my lord." Delphin told them, "They say that they are true children of the sea." He finished nodding at the little Ariel who still slept in her mother's arms.

"Well you ought to know Delphin." Amphitrite said. "After all you did pretend to be their stepfather."

"Just making sure everyone knew my lady." Delphin replied. Then he looked closer at the two sleeping children. "Why are they so young?"

"Apollo." Poseidon answered. "He turned several of our children into infants and doesn't know how to change them back."

Triton rolled his eyes as Delphin shook his head, "Your two daughters are here as well." He said.

"For what reason?" Amphitrite asked surprised, Rhode and Benthesikyme hardly ever visited.

"Word travels fast my lady, they've heard of their new siblings."

"Well they're hardly new." Poseidon said, "They are nearly twenty."

"They certainly don't look twenty father." Triton said nodding at his two siblings.

"No matter," Poseidon waved him off, "Tell my daughters we'll meet them in the family room." Delphin swam off to find the two daughters of Poseidon.

Triton cleared his throat, "Actually father, I think I am going to retire for the evening." He swished his two tails, about to propel himself to his room-

"Not so fast." Triton turned to face his mother who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you not happy that your sisters are here?" She asked.

"Of course I am! I simply-"

"Or perhaps you are angry with me for keeping your siblings a secret from you."

Triton glared down at the ocean floor, furious his mother knew him oh so well. "The latter," he muttered.

Amphitrite smiled softly and placed her hand on her son's cheek. "Understand that it only for their protection. If I had kept them here Zeus would have done Chaos knows what to them." Then her face brightened and she held Ariel out for Triton to hold.

Triton looked sceptically at her, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Don't be ridiculous take your sister." Triton carefully took the little mermaid into his arms, praying to every god possible that he wouldn't drop her. He needn't worry however as Ariel had sleepily wrapped her arms around his neck in a vice grip.

Poseidon shared a knowing look with his wife and he passed Percy to her before swimming to his eldest and gripping his shoulders. "Let's meet your sisters shall we?" Triton nodded and they made their way to a sitting room where two other mermaids waited.

Rhode and Benthesikyme stood up as soon as their family entered the room. "Rhode, Benny." Amphitrite cried out passing Percy back to Poseidon and throwing her arms around her girls.

"Hello mother." Rhode said hugging back.

"Girls." Poseidon said warmly, "It's good to see you."

"And you father." Benthesikyme replied craning her head to see the little one in her father's arms.

Noticing this Poseidon held his son in his outstretched arms, "This is your brother Percy."

"Percy…Jackson?" Rhode asked suspiciously while her sister cooed over the little sea prince, who had woken up and was wiggling in his father's grasp. "Where's his twin?"

"Right here." Benthesikyme said having taken Ariel from Triton and was now making bubbles to the little girl's amusement.

"Your demigod children? Why are they so young?" Rhode demanded.

"Yes. Apollo accidently turned them into infants and doesn't know how to turn them back," Poseidon sighed and upon seeing his daughter's look of outrage and her open mouth and immediately added, "As to why they are here, your mother's fault."

Amphitrite whipped around to face him, "My fault? I didn't get pregnant by myself Poseidon."

"Yes well I didn't hide my children in the mortal world." Poseidon said annoyed.

"What in Hades name are you talking about?" Rhode asked.

"Mother hid Percy and Ariel in the mortal world so uncle would not kill them. She then neglected to tell any of us." Triton supplied looking slightly miffed when he said the last sentence.

"If I had told your father he would have let it slip to Zeus." Amphitrite defended.

"I would not have!" Poseidon countered.

"You would have used their godhood at any moment if Zeus was considering killing them!" Amphitrite argued crossing her arms cross her chest. At this point the three older children stood away from their parents, the girls holding their younger siblings.

"Not if it would have put them in more danger." Poseidon said seriously.

"You-" A cry cut Amphitrite off. Both parents whipped their heads around to their children. Their eldest looked upset and Ariel was looking at them with wide, scared eyes that made them feel guilty enough but Percy was full out bawling.

Amphitrite took him from Rhode's arms immediately. "Shhh, it's all right Percy, it's okay." She cooed, rubbing his back. Slowly Percy began to calm down, falling asleep against her shoulder. Her eyes met Poseidon's and a silent agreement passed between them. No more fighting.

"Well I think it's time we all retired." Poseidon said gently lifting Ariel from her reluctant sister's arms. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mother. Father." Rhode said.

"Goodnight dear." Amphitrite called after her as she swam to her chambers.

"Night mom, dad, Triton." Benthesikyme blew bubbles to her siblings as she left the room laughing as Ariel giggled and tried to grab the bubbles.

"Goodnight Mother, Father." Triton said as he left, ruffling the children's hair on his way out.

Poseidon and Amphitrite followed him out, making their way to their own chambers. Amphitrite placed Percy on Poseidon's side of the bed and took Ariel as she was handed to her. Poseidon climbed in wrapping an arm around Percy. Within minutes he was asleep and Amphitrite smiled at the sight. She put her arms securely around Ariel and fell asleep to the sound of her husband's snores, accompanied by Percy's smaller ones, and her daughter's light breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rick owns everything. I own nothing. The song used is Big Black Car by Gregory Alan Isakov, it's beautiful, I'd go check it out. Reviews are always lovely!**

Athena and Apollo had reached Apollo's palace in silence, pointedly ignoring the stares of nymphs and minor gods as they made their way through them. Annabeth and Will had been quiet the entire way, both too tired to make much of a fuss. Despite their exhaustion, both children curiously regarded the inside of the golden mansion, heads turning back as they were carried out of a room.

Eventually they ended up in the master bedroom. Fairly large with extravagant furnishings, a balcony overlooking Hera's gardens, and a bed that filled up the centre of the room, complete with silk sheets and mounds of pillows. Will and Annabeth were laid on the bed while the two gods tried to figure out what they were going to do with them.

"Why don't we just put them into their own beds?" Apollo suggested.

Athena shook her head in denial, "They're beds are too big, they'd fall out."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know!"

"Do you two need help?" A voice appeared from behind them causing both gods to jump.

"Aunt Hestia." Athena said. "What are you doing here?"

Hestia smiled and held up a bag of what looked like baby necessities. "Neither of you have had to take care of children before, I figured you would need help."

Athena and Apollo smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure." Hestia replied warmly handing Athena the bag. "I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."

"You aren't staying?" Apollo asked disappointed.

"I think it's best if you figured things out on your own."

"Why?" Athena wondered.

"For…appreciation purposes." Hestia said before vanishing in a warm glow.

"So uh-what do we do now?" Apollo asked.

Athena looked between her children and the bag she held, "I suppose we get them dressed for bed."

They got to work thinking it couldn't possibly be that hard to get two three year olds dressed for bed. Of course they didn't realize that three year olds tended to kick and scream when they were overtired, which happened to be exactly what Annabeth was doing.

"No, No, No!" Annabeth chanted while kicking at her father's arms.

"Annabeth, c'mon put them on for Daddy?"

Annabeth mustered the best glare a three year old could give, and continued to scream. "No."

Apollo was just about ready to pull his hair out. "Why?"

"Don't want to."

Athena meanwhile had gotten both Will and herself ready for bed and was holding her son, smirking as Apollo continued to fight with Annabeth.

"Please?" Apollo pleaded.

"Not tired." Annabeth replied, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. Apollo took advantage of this and pulled her pyjama shirt over her head.

Annabeth only kicked her legs harder when she noticed. "No fair!"

"It was fair." Apollo commented, pleased with himself.

Annabeth stopped kicking and crawled up to Athena. "Did Daddy cheat?"

"Hmmm I think he did." Athena told her laughing as Apollo glared at her.

Annabeth turned around, "Told you." Her father was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly two arms scooped up Annabeth, managing to put on her pant bottoms in the process while the little girl screamed waking her brother up. When she realised it was only her father she calmed down immediately. "Alright sunshine bed." Apollo said setting her down while Athena attempted to calm Will.

"Did you have to do that?" She asked glaring at him.

Apollo just shrugged and went to get ready for bed himself. Annabeth climbed up into his arms as he got in, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Athena was still whispering in Will's ear to get him to stop crying. Apollo laid Annabeth down next to him and took his son from her. "What's wrong Willy?" He asked tickling the little boy's stomach.

"Ann-Annie scared me." The boy sobbed clutching his father's shirt.

"Annabeth didn't mean to scare you.

"I-I know."

"Then why are you still crying?" This only made him sob harder.

"I d-don-don't know." Will cried.

Apollo ran his hands through Will's hair thinking. "Do you want daddy to sing you a song?" He asked softly. The little boy nodded vigorously against his chest, the nods becoming softer and subtle as Apollo began to sing him a slow song.

 _You were a phonograph I was a kid,_

 _I sat with an ear close just listening._

 _I was there when the rain tapped her way down your face,_

 _You were a miracle I was just holding your place, mhmmm._

 _Well time has a way of throwing it all in your face,_

 _The past she is haunted the future is laced._

 _Heartbreak you know drives a big black car,_

 _I was there in the backseat just minding my own. Mhmmm._

 _Through the glass the corn crows come like rain,_

 _They won't stay, they won't stay,_

 _For too long now,_

 _This could be all that we know, Of love and all._

 _Well you were a dancer and I was a rag,_

 _The song in my head it was all that I had._

 _Hope is a letter I never could send,_

 _Well love was a country we couldn't defend. Mhmmm_

 _And through the carnival, we watch them go,_

 _Round and Round._

 _All we knew of home was just a sunset,_

 _And some clowns, Ohhhhh_

 _Well you were a magazine I was a plain Jane. Just,_

 _Walking the sidewalks all covered in rain._

 _Love to just get into one of you stories,_

 _With me and all of my plain Jane glory._

 _Just me and all of my plain Jane glory._

Soon enough Will was passed out along with his sister. Apollo passed him back to Athena who smiled and simply cuddled her son close to her. Apollo's arms went protectively around Annabeth, and his lips brushed against the top of her head. "Apollo?"

He glanced at Athena, who like usual had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Hmm?" He mumbled nearly asleep.

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me our love won't be a country we can't defend."

"Of course."

"Thank you." She whispered, though he never heard it, already lost in Morpheus' realm before the words had left her lips.


End file.
